Konan's Isolation
by Pupcake125
Summary: Konan is alone in the big building she and Yahiko live in. Yahiko is gone and now she has to come up with creative ways of keeping herself 'happy'. Contains sexual content.


**May I say that I do not know why I wrote this story. It just popped in my head and I quickly typed it up before it escaped. Anyway, in my new short story, Yahiko had gone off to fight to protect the borders of his home, basically like war. Konan is depressed and sad and comes up with 'new ways' to cope with her stress and anxiety. What kind of ways? Read and find out ;) Konan and all Naruto characters belong to... Kishimoto I believe his name is. I own nothing.**

I missed him. Oh, I missed him so much. I wished Yahiko hadn't gone off to serve protection services on the borders far away from our home. I missed him with all my heart and longed to wrap my arms around him and not let him go. I wanted to see his smile and see his goofiness and smell his scent and feel his warmth close to me when we lay next to one another in bed. I wanted to feel that again. Just once more.

But alas, I am stuck here in this cold building. Alone and isolated. I sat on the ottoman, just sitting there with my eyes closed, counting the days left until I see him again.

'_193..._' I thought. I had been counting down since the day he left and prayed that he'd come home safe, in tact, and himself again. They say that duties like this change people for the worse. They become alone and saddened because of their own fear and anxiety. They take it out on their loved ones without knowing, and by the time they do, they had already left, abandoning their loved ones to deal with their man-eating thoughts.

I sighed and opened my eyes. I looked at the large windows surrounding the building. It was pouring outside. The sky was dark with flashing white. A thunderstorm. I swallowed hard as I felt a familiar sensation trickle through my abdomen.

I stood up and walked to my room. Inside my dresser, I pulled out an envelope. Inside was a special picture I kept for times like this. And times like this had been a lot more frequent since Yahiko left.

I pulled out the picture and bit my bottom lip as I stared at it. A picture of him; Yahiko. But what made this picture special, was what he was doing in the picture. He was naked, holding his penis in a seducing way on his bed, his legs spread to expose his heavy-looking ballsack. In his free hand, in between his fingers, a red carnation. A favorite flower of mine. He was so cute with his peversed grin and a bow tie around his neck. It was a Valentine's day present of mine. At least, one of them that day. The memories that came back to my mind turned me on and I soon became wet.

I slowly slid my cold hands into the front of my pants, flinching at the icy tips of my fingers as I traced them over my clit, causing myself to shudder with pleasure.

"Mnn..." I moaned as I rubbed my clit slowly and roughly. I closed my eyes and pictured Yahiko's tounge teasing me in the way I loved so much. When we have oral sex, he _loved _to use his tounge. He loved to lick and lap up my fluids; to taste every last inch of my soft, pink flesh.

"Yahiko... I miss you..." I moaned as I inserted one finger deep inside my wet, hot hole. I gasped at the feeling of myself. I haven't fingered myself in a while. To be honest, I didn't really like it. I felt like I as puncturing myself on the inside with my fingernails, which were fairly long, and since I didn't wash my hands, I had to use my other method of reaching climax.

I removed my hand from my pants. My fingers were coated in my clear liquid and I sucked on them, licking and savoring the bitter taste I grew to love. I walked over to my bed and placed the picture on the corner. I removed my shirt and my bra. The cool air perked my nipples painfully and I skinned myself of my pants anxiously.

Once I was only in my blue panties, I climbed on my bed and placed my two pillows in between my legs. I let out a long sigh and began moving forward, rubbing myself on my pillow. Pillow humping was the next best thing to having sex with Yahiko, and since he wasn't here, I was left with them. I had been doing this for the past few months now. Usually when I'm feeling stressed or if I'm on my period. My hormones would go insane sometimes and I just have to reach an orgasm or I'll go sexually insane.

I eventually started humping the pillow faster, feeling my pussy clench and throb hungrily. "Yahiko...!" I moaned loudly as I pictured myself bouncing on his manhood. I smiled and bit my bottom lip as I felt my orgasm coming closer. I started thrusting harder, now using my hands to support myself on my bed as I squeezed my legs together tightly to prevent the pillows from slipping away. My panties were soaked with my precum and the pillowcase was getting wet too. I started humping harder and faster and I threw my head back, my breasts bouncing back in forth as I thrusted. "Yahiko... please!" I cried out, wanting him. In my imagination, he had grabbed my hips and pulled me down on him harder so his dick would go further into me. He shoved his tounge in my mouth as we passionately made out with each other as he came inside me. "Yahiko!" I finally yelled out in bliss as I reached my orgasm. It came onto me so violently that I grabbed the pillow and literally shoved it into my crotch as hard as I could.

I rode out my orgasm with many hard and fast paced thrusts. Even when it was over, I humped it as hard as I could, still feeling that wonderful sensation in my clit. After a minute, I was finally too tuckered out to go at it anymore and fell to my side, my pillows in between my calves. I panted hard. I was tired, but not as tired as I would be if it had been Yahiko and not the thing I sleep on.

The whole reason I started to masturbate was obviously because Yahiko was gone for so long and I was sex starved. The first time I did it since I met Yahiko was about three weeks after he departed. I didn't even know I was rubbing and gently pinching my clit until I came close to an orgasm. After that, I tried different things to reach that beautiful feeling. Sharpies, my fingers, even a vibrator he got for me on our second year anniversary. But all those only gave me discomfort so I stuck with humping my pillows.

Sex on dark days like this was also me and Yahiko's thing. Except with my pillows, I wasn't on top. I was on the bottom every time. Everytime it stormed this loud and this hard, I would get scared, and he'd be there to comfort _and _please me. He'd have gentle sex with me during the storm, giving me light, delicate, loving kisses all over my body. My lips, my neck, my breasts, my belly. Everywhere he could think of. And as soon as I knew it, the storm was nothing to me and I was asleep, ignoring the whole thing until we woke up later when the storm was long gone and I felt better. He'd hold me, our bodies entangled in the messy blankets and sheet. We'd be sweaty and wouldn't smell the greatest, but it was such a loving moment. I didn't want it to end. But life is cruel, and all good things must come to an end.

Now, he wasn't here. I was alone to deal with the problem by myself. It wasn't working. It only made my anxiety worse and I was left lying naked by myself on my bed. I sighed, not wanting to put my clothes back on. So, I reached to the corner of the bed and slid the picture under the mattress. I'll have to put that away later. Right now I was exhausted. All I wanted to do was sleep and dream of me and Yahiko together. At least I hoped to dream good things and not terrible nightmares.

I re-arranged my pillows, putting the soiled one on the bottom and wrapped myself in a cocoon of my blanket. I settled myself in my bed and closed my eyes. I shivered when I heard a loud crack of thunder and shook it off. After a few minutes of hard thinking, my mind finally shut down and I went to sleep.


End file.
